Naruto: The Snake Emperor
by FF Crossover Challenger
Summary: Naruto was treats swell until the Uchiha Massacre and after he'd ate a Devil's Fruit. Naruto was Neglected for Sasuke that became Naruto's foster Brother. Minato and Kushina is still alive. NarutoXHarem Co-Author: clashofthelegends
1. Prologue: Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO or ONE PIECE._**

Seven years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama was unleashed upon Konoha by the traitous Uchiha Obito know then as Madara Uchiha. The Third Hokage of Konoha along with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha sealed the Nine Tails into the son of the Forth Hokage saving the young man's life along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Uruchi and Teyaki Uchiha took both Sasuke and Itachi in after the nightmare was over and they lived happily for four years

Time Skip Four years later

Itachi Uchiha said to be a prodigy that comes once every generation murder the rest of the Uchiha Clan and left Sasuke alive. However the young Sasuke Uchiha was mentally scared by the incident. Itachi had ment to implant the seeds of Hatred into his younger brother so that one day he may kill him and bring honor back the Uchiha clan. Kushina heard what happen and acted upon the promise she had made to her best friend the day she died.

_Flash back no jutsu:_

_October 10__th__ the morning before the Kyuubi attack._

_Kushina was walking down the streets of Konoha when she noticed her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, carrying a small baby in her arms "Mikoto is that your new baby? She's so cute. What's her name?" she asked as she smiled warmly at the young child._

_Mikoto sighed and said, "No she isn't a girl it's a boy. His name is Sasuke after Third Hokage's father. Kushina" She said taking on a serious tone "I want you to promise me something"_

"_Of course Mikoto what is it?" Kushina asked_

"_If anything happens with my clan and my little boy here somehow stays alive. I want you and Minato-kun to raise him. I only trust you my best friend and her husband, and I don't want anybody else to do it."_

"_And what makes you think I'll do that?" Kushina asked skeptically_

"_Kushina, we've been friends since forever I know that you will do it" Mikoto replied with a smile_

"_Alright if anything happens to you or your clan Minato and I will raise your son along ours. That's the Promise of a Life time."_

_The only think Mikoto could say was "Thank You." Changing the topic Mikoto asked, "So you found out your baby is going to be a boy?"_

_Kushina answered, "It's boy and we have chosen the name, Naruto and he's Jiraiya's Godson."_

_Mikoto face-palmed herself and mumbled some closer to this, "Just make Matio Gai be his Godfather instead of the biggest perverted in the world." Looking up "Hey Kushina" She said gaining her friend's attention "If anything happens to both you and Minato. I'll take care of Naruto-kun for you, that is a promise."_

_Flash backs ends._

Naruto Namikaze had lived a swell life with his two parents and now he was excited because he was getting a brother. Well to be more accurate Sasuke, who was his godbrother, was an acquaintance of Naruto before the Uchiha massacre. Since his mother was Sasuke's godmother that meant Sasuke was going to live with them as his brother.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with his mother on the day everything changed. Kushina was taking him shopping with her since she and Minato had decided to have both Naruto and Sasuke start at the Academy next year due to the fact both were prodigal children. It was close to lunch time and Naruto was hungry so he asked his mother for some money to buy an apple

"Here you go Naruto-kun, just don't eat too much. Remember we are going to stop for lunch soon." Kushina told her bottle of sunshine.

"Ok kaa-chan." Naruto grinned as he headed to the fruit stand. Once there he purchased a delicious looking apple however his timing was horrible. Just before he took a bite the apple changed into a blood red apple with black swirls and its stem became noticeable curlier however these changes went unnoticed by Naruto as he took a bite.

Kushina sensed an evil presence near her son as she turned to him. She saw him eat the strange piece of fruit, she almost passed it by but she noticed that Naruto started gagging.

"Naruto!" she screamed as maternal instincts kicked in as she rushed to her son's aid. Kushina got there too late as she watched Naruto pass in unconsciousness.

Mindscape:

Naruto woke to the strange drip drip dripping soun of a sewar.

"What the hell wasn't I in the street before? Where the hell am I?" he wondered out loud to himself. "Well there is only one thing to do, go explore it I guess."

Walking around for what seemed like hours Naruto found himself standing at the entrance to a gigantic cage. Naruto wasn't stupid his parents had told him about the fox and how Sarutobi and Sasuke's parents sealed it into him.

"**Well well well…" **The fox said tapping his fingerlike claw** "So my jailer has finally graced me with his presence."**

"What do you want fuzball?" Naruto asked/demanded. He really didn't have that much respect for the fox because of what he did. Hell the fox wasn't even sorry for killing all those people and almost leveling Konoha four years ago.

"**Remember that weird piece of fruit you ate?"**

"No, last thing I ate was an apple, the only thing weird about it was the fact it tasted like crap."

"**Then through your own ignorance you brought this upon yourself, for that was no ordinary apple. Just before you took a bite it transformed into an Akuma no mi."**

"Akuma no mi? Devil fruit? What the hell is that?"

"**They are ancient and extremely rare fruit that can be found throughout the world however they come with a curse. You will never be able to swim again."**

"Then why the hell would anybody eat one?"

"**Because of the powers they gain from them"**

"What sort of powers."

"**Anything you can imagine, there is a devil fruit for it. For instance some allow the user to transform into an animal or an animal hybrid, many offer inhuman abilities that appear freakish such as being able stretch or separate your body parts, the final type of devil fruit gives the user godlike control over a form of nature like fire or thunder."**

"So what abilities did I gain?"

"**I think you ate the Chi Chi no mi (**A/N: Blood Blood fruit)** one of the most versatile fruits know. it allows the user to manipulate their blood anyway they see fit."**

"Hey stupid fox" or little hero asked "How do you know so much about devil fruits"

"**Because that was how my siblings and I were created." **The fox said as he closed his eyes remembering when the sage of the six paths told them how they came to be. He had used nine zoan devil fruits that matched what they were and fed them to the chakra of the ten tails after he split it granting the chakra consciousness of its own creating the nine Bijuu. **"There is something I should mention before I forget. It appears as though you have lost your ability to swim however your chakra pathways have been suppressed greatly, almost to the point of nonexistence." **He replied chuckling to himself at his container's misfortune.

"What the hell! How can I be a ninja without the ability to use Chakra? Despite the awesomeness of these powers I don't want them, take them away!" The blond screamed

"**It's too late for that once you consume a Devil fruit you are stuck with its abilities until your dying day. I am just going to tell you that I'm gonna enjoy watching your whole world crumble before your very eyes"** he replied with a chuckle.

"What!?" Naruto yelled/asked as he was pulled from his subconscious.

Real world:

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a hospital bed. Looking around he noticed the Tsunade talking to his parents outside the room. He had no idea what they were talking about but he did have a good idea since he could see his mother begin to cry. When he heard them start to come back into the room Naruto pretended to fall asleep. Kushina sat down on his bed and gently stroked his hair.

"Kushina I know that we both really wanted to train Naruto to be a ninja but now it seems as though our dream will remain just that a dream."

"There has got to be something we can do. According to Tsunade his chakra points were seared close. Maybe we could get a Hyuga and-"

"No Kushina I will not have those people use their gentle fist technique on our son." Minato replied sternly. "We still have another son Kushina. We'll train him to be strong enough to protect his brother and the village." He added smiling "Kushina let Naruto rest we'll come back tomorrow to get him."

Over the next three years Naruto fell of his parent's radar and into the back seat of their lives. Naruto ask for training so many times since he knew he could still use chakra it was just much harder to do. He was denied every time in favor of his godbrother, Sasuke Uchiha. Even Kakashi Hatake their surrogate older brother refused to train Naruto.

In his family's mind they didn't train Naruto for two reasons; one he could not use chakra and two it was to protect him since Minato thought Naruto would be safer to not be a ninja at all. Kushina had wanted to at least teach Naruto her family Kenjutsu as well as get him physically in shape, however Minato talked her out of it saying that it would get Naruto's hopes up about being a ninja which was what they were trying to avoid.

Whenever he walked through the streets he was looked at with faces of pity that he noticed right away. The people felt sorry for him because their beloved Hokage's eldest son could no longer use chakra.

On Sasuke's birthday, Jiraiya decide to have Sasuke to sign the Toad Contract. Naruto was supposed to be the first to sign the contract since he was the eldest son and Sasuke wasn't their real son. It was on this day that Naruto decided to ran away since he believed that nobody cared for him or what he wanted.

That night the Harunos and rest of the clan heads were at the Namikazes for Sasuke's Birthday. The whole village was celebrating the occasion because it was their precious Uchiha's birthday. Sakura Haruno noticed a certain blonde boy at the party but he was outside in the back yard.

So she decided to see if she could help him out without being notice. Tsunade saw what the pinkette is doing. She wondered 'I was like her with Jiraiya. I'm going teach her my Medical Jutsu after this party.' She thought as she took another swing of sake

After few minutes Sakura came back into the house and she asked, "Mommy and Daddy can I spend the night with Naruto-kun?"

Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno look at the Namikazes for permission. Minato and Kushina nodded since they both had noticed that Naruto was slowly drifting away from their family. So Sakura dragged Naruto to his room and she said, "After I eat some cake I'll act like I'm sick to get my parents go home. Then I'll sneak out and meet you at the gates."

Naruto smirk and said, "Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto kissed her forehead.

Time Skip Two Hours

Sakura and Naruto were just an hour away from Konoha and they could say that it was the best decicion they ever made. Naruto however had his thoughts on how his life would turn out now that he had no place to call home.

"Naruto-kun where are we going to go from here?"

"What? Where are we going to go?" Naruto asked reiterating her question causing Sakura to blush at his silliness.

"Yes Baka. Where are we going to go now that we have left Konoha?" Sakura asked once again

"Um let's just keep heading west towards Kiri. I'm sure something will come up along the way." Naruto smiled.

"I sure hope so. In the mean time are you hungry Naruto?" Sakura asked as she pulled out a mango.

"No Sakura-chan you can eat if you want."

"Suit yourself." She said as she brought the fruit to her lips. Just before she bit it though the mango turned light green and grew strange black swirls on it. Just like Naruto had three years ago she did not notice when she took that first bite. The mango tasted horrible she spat it out and began to make gagging sounds like she was trying to expel the whole of her stomach. "What the Hel that tasted like shit!"

Hearing his future wife upchucking her stomach Naruto turned towards her. however the instant he saw the mango his heart skipped a beat, Sakura also had consumed an Akuma no mi which one they did not know.

Back in Konoha:

Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga remember their friend Naruto. They asked Kushina where he was however she did not know. Kushina offered to help them look for Naruto since she had decided she was going to teach him what she had wanted; physical conditioning, swordsmanship and sealing things that required little to no chakra. Naruto's safety be damned they were originally going to raise him to be a ninja and that was what she was going to do.

So they checked his bedroom only to find that he wasn't there so Hinata scanned the bedroom with her bloodline thinking he was hiding. Ino heard her fellow heiress gasped. Hinata found a note on the desk of Naruto's room addressed to the Hokage and his family.


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO or ONE PIECE._**

Kushina ran over to Hinata, snatched the letter from the girl and start reading the letter to herself. Once she finished Kushina starting sobbing uncontrollably. According to the note it was too late for her to get her little boy back. As she cried her heart out her mind flashed back to all the good times she and Minato had shared with Naruto. Oddly enough she could only remember the times of when he was four after that she could no longer remember spending anytime with him at all.

Ino and Hinata went over to Kushina to see what got her upset. Before they got the chance to read the letter. That's when Minato and Sasuke came into the House of the Namikazes.

Minato yelled, "KUSHINA-CHAN it's time to cut the cake for Sasuke!" When he didn't get an answer Minato went upstairs.

Minato recognized Kushina's sobbing about something. So he'd followed the sobbing sound of his wife. He'd found Kushina shaking and sobbing her heart out with Hinata and Ino trying to comfort her by doing their best but it's not working.

Sasuke saw the note and said, "Uncle Minato there's a note in Auntie Kushina's hand,"

Minato took the note from his wife and starts to read it out loud:

_Dear New Uchiha Family,_

_By the time you read this I will be far far away. Apparently I cannot be a ninja nor can I be a member of your family if I cannot use chakra even though I have a power that does not require chakra. This seems strange to me since I can name one other child that cannot use chakra yet he still wants to be a ninja_

_That Apple I ate three years ago gave me powers but it suppressed my chakra to the point of nonexistence so shame on you all for not noticing hell not even continuing to treat me the same. An old personal acquaintance of yours Uchiha Kushina told me about my new powers despite not having or knowing how to use them. He actually treated me as his own brother even though he would never admit it._

_If you have any more kids and they are using Namikaze or Uzumaki names, I'll kill them on sight and without question. From now on I'm the only real heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki._

_Sasuke you are no longer my godbrother nor are you any brother of mine, you are the bastard that stole my parents from me and I can never forgive you when we next meet you had better have your funeral and will as planned out. I just wish that Itachi would've killed you as well._

_My last words to you my dear "parents" are as follows: You may be the people who have given birth to me and you may be my mother and father but as of three years ago you shall NEVER be my mom and dad._

Signed The True Namikaze and Uzumaki Heir,

Uzumkai Namikaze Naruto

P.S.

_On Sasuke's birthday. I'd asked Haruno Sakura to married me, when we are 18 years old. She came with me. Tell Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno that I'd wanted Sakura to stay for her own safety but she's so stubborn._

_P.P.S_

_If you send any Anbu after us I will kill them all and send you their heads on silver platters as well as their hearts roasted on a spit._

That cause the Ino and Hinata to starts hating Sasuke for replace their friend in his own family as their son. Ino kicked Sasuke in the groin at the same time as Hinata smacked his face. Hinata and Ino ran off to their homes sobbing all the way home, their families soon following suit. Both girls had feelings for Naruto and felt bad for the life that he had. They were ashamed to call themselves his friends since they too had abandoned him in his time of greatest need.

Sasuke is crying with his Godparents back in Naruto's plain room, Minato and Kushina due to sadness while Sasuke was clutching his balls in pain. Minato was the first one to come back to reality after he'd cried with his Godson and his wife. Minato yelled, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi emerge from the shadows and asked, "Sensei what's your orders?"

Minato took a big breath and said, "My Son, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and Haruno Sakura ran away. So I want you to gather all of our special forces of ANBU to track them down. Also bring them back alive." Kakashi nodded and disappear into the leaves and smoke.

Miles away but over the Fire Country's border. Two females and Eight males were about to enter the Woods of the Fire Country that is until one of the Hunter Ninja of the Mist saw smoke coming from the woods. So he'd gone to see what the cause of it was. The Auburn hair Kunoichi, who was their apparent leader, nodded at his unasked question but allowed him to see what cause the smoke.

Few miles in the woods close to the Borders of the Fire Country were Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumkai Namikaze taking a short break from running. After Sakura consumed the Devil fruit Naruto explained all he knew about it. At first Sakura began to freak out since if either one of them fell in the water neither could save the other.

Naruto stared into her eyes and told her "then we'll just have to not fall in the water at all." His straight forward answer eased Sakura's mind about the topic. Once they had calmed down Naruto had her try to discover what her powers were. It turns out Sakura gained the ability to heal no matter what the wound or condition so Naruto and Sakura dubbed it the Kenko Kenko no mi (Health Health fruit).

The Mist Ninja came upon seven year old boy and pinkette. So he'd decide not to fright the kids by changing his combat outfit to his noncombat outfit.

Naruto heard some rustling in the bushes and he'd jump to protect Sakura. Then when he saw someone he'd didn't know. He relaxes a little bit but he did not let his guard down. So Naruto asked, "My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and this is Haruno Sakura. Who are you?"

The stranger said, "My name is Yuki Haku. I was traveling with my friends. We saw your campfire smoke and I just got curious. By the way, aren't you two a little young for being a ninja."

Naruto said, "We are running away from Konoha. Since my parents neglect me for my foster brother."

Sakura stuttered out by saying, "My parents won't do anything to stop the bullies from bulling me."

At those statements Haku memories of his father killed his mother and tried to kill him as well.

"Hey this may seem sudden but how would you two like to come with me and my company? I'm sure you'll be welcomed in the group." He smiled

At the Hokage's Tower.

Minato, Sasuke and Kushina was dotting down stuff they want to say to get their Son/Godbrother back in Konoha Village. After they got down, Kushina ordered an Anbu Ninja to give the message to Maito Gai to take it and join the team that Kakashi is the captain of.

Unbeknownst to Kushina and Minato this Anbu isn't a loyal Anbu to the Hokage only to Danzo Shimura the leader of Root. So the Root Ninja went to his leader instead. Danzo read the messaged he frowned at the note for it was a note begging Naruto to return and be a family with them. It even said that Sasuke would live with Kakashi instead of the Namikaze.

Quickly Danzo recrafted the note into something that would help him. He had this gut feeling that inorder for his plans to succeed Naruto would have to be out of the picture permanently.

Back with Mei and the Swordsmen, Mei heard some rustles in the bushes until she saw Haku with Sun-kissed blonde with whiskered cheeks boy and a pinkette. Haku told Zabuza what the kids told him. Zabuza told Mei. Mei decide to take them with them.

So they turned around and decide not to asked Konoha to help since the knew what kind of a man Minato Namikaze is by neglecting his own son for none blood relationship after a Massacre of the Uchiha.

Scene Change:

Cat masked Anbu aka Yugao Uzuki asked, "Captain. Is that Sakura and Naruto with those people?"

Kakashi said, "Yes they are."

Tenzou asked, "It's those people the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the Rebel leader of the Civil war in Mist?"

Asuma said, "Yeah that is them. I'd wondered why they have Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan for?"

So they all jump into the front of the Seven Swordsmen and Mei. Mei stay back with Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi yelled out, "Naruto stop!"

Zabuza asked, "What do you want Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi was about to say something but Mei ordered the Seven Swordsmen to attack. In the mist of the battle battle the Swordsmen and the Kakashi drop the message Scroll with the name Naruto-kun written on it.

After the Swordsmen finished Yugao Uzuki, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. Suiren just arrive when she saw the note with their new Charge's name on it. Naruto saw his clan symbol on the flak jacket. So he had some spray paint cans in his backpack and he'd make the Uzumaki/Namikaze Clan symbol into the Uchiha Symbol.

He'd saw the note on the next to Kakashi with his name on it and decide to read it right then. Kurama was also getting mad at what was written on the message scroll.

Kurama's chakra was leaking so much out. Naruto and Sakura into early 18 year olds. The last part of Kurama chakra accidentally threw Naruto, Sakura, Mei and Suiren. All four of them were knockout cold from Kurama's chakra


	3. Chapter 3: Kuja Arrive and the Letters

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO or ONE PIECE._**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**(Co-Author's Note: Just so you all know this is one year before the story of One Piece begins. Luffy is 6 do the rest of the math yourself (yeah I'm talking to you Luffyxhancock fans she's 18 he's 6 isn't there a problem there?)**

Nyon with four snakes was strolling down the Kuja's beach. She saw four unconsciousness human figures face first in the sand. When she came closer she he saw that three were women around their 20's least or early 30's while the final was the one type of human that should never set foot upon this Island, a man.

The First one had brown eyes and long blonde hair with two strands framing her face. She wore a pair of earrings along with the standard attire of the Kirigakure-nin complete with forehead protector and flak jacket, along with the jade-green bangle.

Next to the blonde hair female was female that has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a size-able cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with fuchsia lipstick.

The last female looks like she's just out grew her red dress with a white circular design on the back, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a red ribbon that was accented against her pink hair which she used to accentuate her face. Speaking of hair in all of Nyon's travels never before had she seen anyone with this color of hair.

The unknown man had sun-kissed blonde hair, and 3 whiskers marks on each cheek. This stranger was wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals and Green Goggles, highly unusual as if to say "here I am kill me now!".

Nyon could tell that the pink hair female's clothes and the unknown blonde creature's clothes looks likes those clothes are too tight for their figures. Her initial instincts told her to bring the three women to the city and leave the man to die, however something in her gut was telling her to bring him back to the village so she did, it was the last thing she did as Empress of Amazon Lily.

* * *

The next day

Naruto woke up from his sleep he stretched but noticed something off. Looking down Naruto noticed two snakes wrapped around his wrists

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he tried to get rid of them but these snakes were as strong as steel there was no way he would get rid of them.

"Struggling is useless man." A voice said to him

Turning towards the sound of the voice Naruto noticed he was in some kind of prison. On the other side of the bars were women, just women most of which were wearing something very revealing.

"Um hi could you ladies help me out? I kind of got separated from my friends and I was wondering if –"

"Silence!" One of the women demanded. She was a very tall, slender woman with long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, large breasts, a high forehead, and light brown eyes (I know they are blue in the anime but brown in the manga) that had long, voluminous lashes. She had to be roughly eighteen, roughly his age…wait what?

Naruto looked down at himself to find himself in the body of a teenager "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed. He remembered falling unconscious and when that happened he was seven just what the hell happened?

"Be Silent!" the Black haired woman yelled again this time all the women around her drew back arrows on …snakes? Ok that's just weird "One wrong move and we will execute you here and now."

Now that Naruto got a better look at this woman he noticed she was breath takingly beautiful, as if she had been hand carven by the best artisans in heaven and sent to earth to show the world true beauty.

"Take him to the arena!" She demanded as she tured around leaving followed closely behind by two larger women and a giant snake.

"Yes Snake princess!" most of the women cried in almost a lovesick mode as they dragged Naruto from the prison.

The walk from the prison to the stadium was rather interesting. As far as Naruto could tell there were no men present at all in this village it. The looks he received were a mixture of curiosity, fear and semi dislike.

"Umf" Naruto said as he was thrown into the arena. "Hey what's the big-"

"Let the Execution Begin!" The black haired babe declared. Obviously she was their leader.

"Execution!?" Naruto was shocked he had just gotten here (where ever here was) he was now eighteen and now he was going to be executed for something he did not do "What did I do that was so wrong?" he demanded

"This is the Maiden Island, Amazon Lily, no Man is allowed to set foot here. By being here you have broken our law. Release Bagiro!" She declared

**THUD** the ground felt like it was shaking as something big approached Naruto looking behind him Naruto comes face to face with a massive black panther. It was easily five times the size of a normal panther; it had a scar running down its left eye as well as small pieces of armor all over its body like it was made to kill. (This is the parent to the one Luffy takes down.)

"HA that man is done for!" one Maiden yelled

"When Bagiro's finished there won't even be bones left" another cried out

"Oh Shit." Naruto said as the beast licked its claws. "I am so dead."

* * *

On the other side of the village in the medical ward Sakura began to wake up from her sleep. She looked to her right and saw Mei lying on another bed, looking to her left she saw Suiren. Naruto however was nowhere in sight. She sat up and got up from the bed. she looked outside to window and was met with a view of a village she did not recognize, like they weren't in the Elemental Nations anymore.

"Naruto-kun where are you?" she said to herself as she looked at the village

* * *

Back in the Arena Naruto was having a difficult time with the giant panther. For starters this was his first fight and even ignoring that he had absolutely zero combat ability he was in an eighteen year old body there was no way in hell he was used to it by now. The panther was relentless every move it made was a move to kill.

Naruto tried to use his blood powers but found he couldn't he had no idea why when he practiced in his mindscape he could use them no problem.

Naruto stopped running and dodging from the beast to the surprise of the women. In one fluid move meant the beast swiped his paw slicing Naruto on his arms.

"Damn how am I supposed to fight this cat?"

"**Kit let me fight him"** Kurama said **"Tap me in!"**

"We can do that?"

"**Yes now do it before we die cause you cannot beat that thing"** Kurama said as he reached his claw between the bars. Hesitant Naruto bumped his fist against the Furball's allowing Kurama to be in control.

Kurama opened his eyes revealing their blood red color. His whisker marks grew thicker, his nails and teeth became more canine as he looked a little more beast-like than human. **"Bring it kitty Cat!"**

"**ROAWR!"** The beast roared as it charged at Kurama. The blood from Kurama's wounds began to move strangely, all the women watched with interest. The blood swirled around his hands before expanding into two massive claws. The claws were iron with a red hue to them (think Prototype claws).

In one fluid movement Kurama barley dodged the beast but got four small wounds on his back. **"When we get out of this mess kit we have some serious training to do, and bring your girlfriend"**

"What are you talking about."

"**You need more blood so you can do more shit, and you should expand on your powers figure out how to use them when you are not bleeding."**

"You mean I can't use them in the real world because I wasn't bleeding, and they worked so well in my mind."

"**That and you have never used them in the real world before"**

"We'll do that later right now just kill this thing"

"**You don't have to tell me twice"** Kurama said as he landed on the Panther's back. In one fluid movement Kurama brought his claws down on the beast's neck removing its head.

The audience was stunned Bagiro was dead, but the man didn't stop there. The claw on his right hand changed back to normal except his arm was completely red. With great Brutality Kurama shoved his right hand into the stump of the beast's neck. From the Audience it didn't look like he was doing anything however Kurama was draining the corpse's blood adding it to his own reserves. **"Who's next?"** he asked as he scanned the audience

"I am"

Kurama turned around and, just like Naruto, found the woman before him unbelievably attractive. "**Might I ask who you are?"**

"I am Boa Hancock, Empress of Amazon Lilly after our previous empress brought you here" she said completely cruel and devoid of emotion.

"**Heh"** Kurama chuckled as he brought his claws out again **"Look I really don't want to hurt a beauty like yourself so why don't you let me-"** he was cut off by Hancock swinging her leg at his head. Instinctively he held up his claw to protect himself. **KRAK!** Kurama looked at his claw after hearing that sound, his eyes widened in shock, she broke his claw. They were made for freaking Iron and she broke it like it was a twig **'how the hell did she do that?'**

"**Pistola Kiss**!" Hancock said as she shot heart shaped bullets at Kurama from a finger gun. Quickly Kurama created a shield of blood to block the attack. Again to his shock his blood shield began to turn to stone.

'**That has to be an Akuma no mi'** he was snapped out of his thoughts when a shadow loomed over his head. Quickly he rolled out of the way as Hancock landed a devastating kick to the ground cracking it. **'Don't get hit by her or I'm dead.'**

* * *

Back in the med ward Mei and Suiren woke up. Both noticed Sakura and were stunned by her new appearance

"Sakura?" Suiren asked

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?" Mei asked the new eighteen year old. She was now only two years older now. "and where are we?"

"I don't know what happened to me, nor do I know where we are. All I know is we are no longer in the elemental nations and Naruto is missing." Sakura said

"We have got to find him" Suiren said worried for the boy "Where do you think we should start?"

"I think we should change our attire." Mei spoke up "Matching the general populace would allow us to blend in better."

"I agree with you Mei-san" Sakura said as the three women left the ward in search of their friend.

* * *

Back in the Arena Kurama and Hancock were still going at it. He could not attack for fear of ruining her beauty and add to the fact she seemed to know exactly what he was going to do before he even did it.

'**In this battle who ever hesitates first loses'** Kurama kept telling himself. There was no way he was going to switch back to Naruto, the kid would die in a heartbeat.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge Man. Guess I was wrong" Hancock said as she landed another kick on his shield this time shattering it. Before he could react she swept her legs under him and knocked him to the ground. Without stopping she planted her right foot on his throat with every intent to crush it. "You lose. Any last words"

**"Yeah the view is great!" **Kurama said trying to give a thumbs up.

That pissed Hancock off, but before she could kill this man three voices interrupted her

"NARUTO!" Three female voices called out every one turned towards the three new voices. There stood the three females that had arrived with him. Quickly Mei, Surien and Sakura entered the arena ready to save Naruto

"What is this?" Hancock seethed "three little bitches who would defend this Man? I don't think so." She put her hands into a position that looked like a heart and aimed at them.

'What hand-sign is that?' All three women thought

"**Mero Mero Mellow!**" Hancock yelled out as a heart shaped beam hit the three ninja. Naruto/Kurama's eyes widened in shock as the three girls were turned to stone.

"YOU BITCH!" Naruto yelled taking back control from Kurama. With all his might he threw Hancock off of him and charged. Both engaged in a flurry of fists versus kicks when then broke off Naruto looked at his hands. Pieces of his hands and arms were cracking like stone from where she hit him.

"Our fight has ended man. Surrender so I may execute you quickly." She said as a large snake slithered up next to her. "Or would you rather see these three women shattered to dust. SALOME!" She yelled as the snake. As fast as lightning Salome coiled around Mei and Surien's necks while he held Sakura over the ground head first. "Make any move and I'll have Salome crush all three in an instant." Hancock flew at Naruto **WHAM** she landed a roundhouse kick to his head. Naruto flew ten feet hitting the ground three times before coming to a complete stop.

'What's with this man? I thought he would dodge or block. I didn't expect him to take that hit

Naruto put his hand to his head and felt part of head gone, as if it was turned to stone and broken. Looking at the shadow that fell across him he was met with the fierce look of Hancock. She had her finger gun pointed at his head "Any last words Man"

"Even if you kill me, can you please let my friends go."Naruto said as he looked into her eyes

"Wait your eyes. They're different." She said as she lowered her hand "they aren't full of the blood lust, Just who are you?"

"I'm just a man that carries a burden that I do not like."

"CLEAR OUT THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY THIS EXECUTION IS OVER!" Hancock ordered. "What is your name man?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"I shall remember it. Now let's unfreeze your companions, we have much to discuss. When you are ready the woman that brought you her will bring you to the palace." Hancock said as she turned towards the frozen Ninja.

"Maybe she isn't all that bad after all." Naruto said to himself as his friends were unfrozen.

* * *

Back in the Elemental Nations Close to the Fire Country Border. All of the Konoha Ninjas just got up from being knocked out cold by those Mist Ninjas. After Kakashi awoken and spotted the two Scrolls one with the Namikaze's sealed and the Mist Symbol on the other scroll. He'd read the Letter his sensei gave to Naruto his sensei's son. Fell back into unconscious whiling holding the two Scrolls.

That's when Yugao saw Kakashi fell back into unconscious. She decide to have Gai to take Kakashi back. Yugao said, "Gai can you take Kakashi."

Gai replied, "YOSH Mamam. I'll take MY ETERNAL RIVAL BACK TO KONOAH." whiling he was picking up Kakashi.

That's when Kurenai awoke up and saw the most odd scene she ever seen. That is Gai is carrying Kakashi in Bride Style way. She quickly took a camera out and took a picture of this odd scene for her friend Anko. She could picture how Anko or Kushina will due with this picture. She image of Anko will change the outfits in the picture to a Bride dress for Kakashi and Tuxedo for Gai. She's tries to not to laugh. Kushina would order one of the workers for her husband in the Hokage's tower to make tons of the copy of Anko's version picture and post it all around the village.

Back at Konoha in the Hokage's Tower. Tsunade, Jiraya, Sasuke Uchiha and The Adult Namikazes were getting more worried about their son. That's when Gai busted into the Hokage's office. Sasuke was trying to rubbed the image out of his mind by rubbing his eyes. The two Sanins and the Namikaze Couple started to laugh. After the Laughter went down into becoming serious when Minato notices the two scrolls in the Kakashi's hands and he'd went and grabbed them whiling Tsunade was healing Kakashi. He'd read the Mist Scroll and the scroll reads:

_Dear Hokage,_

_We met your son and his little girlfriend. After your son told us about your neglecting him for his foster brother and his girlfriend told us about how her parents won't stop the bullies picking on her._

_Mei Terumi is the leader of the Rebel forces in Mist. We were gonna asked to made Alliance with Konoha but since you neglected your own son. We don't trust people who disregard their own Fresh and Blood for non-blood relationship._

_Signed,_

_Mist Ninjas_

_P.S. We can't find Naruto, Sakura, Mei and Suiren disappeared. After we knocked out the SQUAD you send to get Naruto and Sakura back._

Kushina grabbed the scroll that had Uzumaki symbol and the Namikaze symbol on it. She reads the letter out load.

_Dear No Chakra FREAK,_

_You probably thought this letter will say that We want you to come back but WE Don't want a freak of nature like you. Also thanks for making us the NEW Uchiha Clan._

_I'd hate that I gave birth to FREAK like you. I'd only pretend to care for you since The Mito Uzumaki told me that Demon's Container needs love to be control Konoha's weapon. I'd rather feed you to wolves aka let the Villagers beat you. I'll make sure that Uchiha Sasuke having a strong family. I'll be glad to have Sasuke-kun's babies. Fourth Hokage allowed me do it. Since no one is stronger. I'd hope you won't have happy life._

_Never come back or you will be killed on the Spot._

_Signed,_

_Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina Uchiha, Fourth Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha and Konoha Council_

After Kushina got done reading the letter. The Hokage's office went silence cause all of their cells are boiling mad due to someone that doesn't want their Godbrother, Godson and Son to have a happy Life.

The villagers and Ninjas alike felt the KI so intense. They looked for where the KI was coming from. They swore that Hokage's Tower was becoming man made volcano with the KI being the Lava.

Back in the office of the Hokage. Minato decide to bring out another copy of what he'd truly wrote.

_Dear Our Naruto-kun,_

_We TRULY ARE SORRY FOR NEGLECTING YOU. We didn't know what to do. You are right about Rock Lee-kun. We all want to see your handsome face. Kakashi will adopt Sasuke and Sasuke will be living with him since he's the only one with a Sharingan._

_Baa-chan, Ero-sanin and Kushina Namikaze wants to see you and Sakura-chan grow up and Sakura giving birth to the next generation of Namikazes and Uzumakis._

_WE BEGGING YOU TO COME BACK. SO WE CAN BE A FAMILY ONCES AGAIN._

_Love,_

_BAA-CHAN, ERO-SANIN, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha._

_P.S._

_Remember that time. You, Anko and myself painted the Hokages' Monument. Everybody laugh at our handy worked. I'm proud that I'd gave birth to you. Minato-kun and myself decide not to have anymore kids until you come home._

_love your mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze._

"Alright you all know what to do. There obviously is sombody in this village that does not want Naruto to come back. You are my most trusted members of the Konoha Ninja force. Each of you will take a copy of this note and give it to Naruto when you find him." Minato said "If he does not want to come back to the village do not force him, too much damage has been done to him, at least allow him to consider the offer. Dismissed!"

Kakashi, Jirayia, Tsunade Anko, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma and Kushina each took a copy of the note from Minato. As they left the Office Kushina held the note close to her heart "Kami if you truly are real please let me hold my baby boy again." she said as tears began to fall "whoever is trying to keep Naruto away from us had better hope I never find them cause when I do they will regret ever being born."

* * *

In the Hidden Sound village the a snake named, Orochimaru was trying and failing to create the ultimate power in his quest for immortality. For several years now he had begun to study strange fruits that gave the consumer powers beyond belief.

"Kabuto where are my fruits at?" the Snake asked his most loyal lackey

"Here is the latest batch my lord. I must say that these experiments have not been going according to how you anticipated." The man with glasses Kabuto said. "They do not behave like regular fruit at all."

"It's a damn shame; almost every time I feed someone a fruit they get no powers. And to make matters worse it seems that eating more than one successful fruit kills the consumer."

"The most success we've had my lord was with Jugo and Suigetsu. But even that can be considered a failure."

"True though I still have plans for Jugo, Suigetsu I could care less he's a failure." Orochimaru said as he took a fruit in his hand "these fruits have the power to change the world. Godlike powers and all you have to do is eat it. It almost seems too good to be true." He turned to Kabuto "Mark my words Kabuto I will succeed."


	4. Chapter 4 Rewritten

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR NARUTO AT ALL._**

Time Skip Several Months Later

After a long day training either in their Devil's fruit abilities or Chakra training. Hancock invited Naruto, Sakura, Mei and Suiren for Lunch.

"Snake Princess. What's it like being a pirate with a Devil's Fruit abilities and what's the story behind them?" Naruto asked

"Devil Fruit are extremely rare pieces of fruit that when consumed give you unnatural powers at the cost of not being able to swim for the rest of your life. Most people can spend their entire lives looking for just one specific fruit and never find it. In fact it is much more common to meet a Devil Fruit user than it is to find an actual Devil Fruit. My sisters and I as you know were slaves; the Celestial Dragons forced us to eat the Devil Fruit for their entertainment. As for why there are so many Pirates, well you have Gold Roger to thank for that."

"Who's Gold Roger?" Sakura asked

"Gold Roger was the man who obtained everything the world had to offer; Wealth, Fame and Power by conquering the Ocean known as the "Grand Line" people began to call him the Pirate King. His dying words created this era, I myself was a slave at the time but people say the man died smiling as he was executed. What about you four?" The Snake Princess said

Mei told Hancock and her sisters at the dinner table. A monk appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to discover the truth of chakra, and with it he tried to lead the world to an era of peace instead of conflict. He travelled across the land, spreading his ideal and religion, the Shinobi, which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Savior of this World.

Suiren continued on "When the sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten-Tails, he was praised as a god for the virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a certain technique to seal the beast within his own body, giving him the ability to harness and control its overwhelming power; he became the first jinchūriki. However, this offered only a temporary solution. In the event of his death, the seal would break and the Ten-Tails would once again be unleashed upon the world."

Sakura continued by saying, "Aware of his impending fate, the Sage used Creation of All Things to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine individual constructs that would become known as the tailed beasts. As a final precaution, he used Chibaku Tensei to entomb the physical remains of the Ten-Tails body within a gigantic stone prison, which he hurled into the heavens, creating the moon. It is later revealed that the Sage gave names to these beasts. The Sage would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing the history of his struggle with the beast. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with a lesser dōjutsu can still partially interpret the time after creating the tailed beasts, the Sage told them that would be together even when separated, and that one day they would again be a single entity."

Naruto continued on by saying, "The Sage's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes, believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body" (his powerful will and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan." Naruto went to the restroom. Mei told Boa Hancock about the CRA.

Hancock listened to their story intrigued "I find quite a few problems with that story" she said "First of all there is more than one moon. Second there is no way he or anyone for that matter could achieve worldwide peace, something tells me he has had a sheltered life unaware of the horrors of this world.

"War, corruption, slavery, and discrimination, all these things are ever present in this world" Hancock said "My sisters and I have witnessed these things first hand. 'Love' the true way to peace? That's rich, only those at the top dictate the rules. And to get to the top you need power."

Mei grabbed a Pear "Sorry you feel that way" before she'd took a bit of it. It turned oranges and have swirls on it. Hancock saw it but it was too late for her to stop Mei took a bite of it.

"That fruit just turn into a Devil's fruit. I have never seen one regrow" Hancock said "Mei you can never swim for the rest of your life." quite the handy cap for the future Mizukage.

**Time Skip 13 years Later: It is the Time of the New Era**

**Five years ago the Village or Sound and the Village of Sand joined together and Attacked The Leaf Village. This invasion saw the death of the Kazekage, Konoha's two elders, and the sealing of Orochimaru's arms.**

**All the while Naruto has ascended to the position of Emperor of Amazon Lily, though he never became a pirate like two of his wives he made a friend out of one Monkey D. Luffy when he visited.**

In the underground base of Root, Danzo had just gotten a new Bingo Book. This book had more than just Shinobi bounties in it, after the Elemental Nations had made contact with the World Government four years ago;

The Fleet Admiral, whose name was Sengoku, himself had personally met with the five Kage and Daimyo to discuss whether they were joining the World Government or not, to which the Kage replied that they wouldn't but they wished to be connected with the rest of the world. Sengoku told them that they will respect their decision so long as the ninja didn't try anything funny.

The thing that scared Danzo the most was one of the men Sengoku had brought with him. He wore a Crimson Red double breasted suit with a pink rose decorating the left chest a coat worn like a cape and a map with Marine written on it. The man was quiet the entire time, his arms crossed against his chest and his face hidden by the cap.

According to the newspapers two years ago a lot of things happened; 1 there was a massive War that brought about the close of what the world called the "Great Pirate Era" and ushered in the "New Era" 2 there was a duel for the position of Fleet Admiral and after ten days the red suited man was now the Fleet Admiral. 3 the disappearance and assumed deaths of the "Straw Hat Pirates"

Danzo couldn't sense any chakra coming from any of these Marines and the fact that only five of them came to meet with them told him they were far more powerful than they looked.

In the back of the book was a piece of paper and on it were a Skull and two bones cross in an X shape behind it the words **WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**.

He checked through the list. These people really caught his eye. Seriously their bounties were all equivalent to S-ranked Shinobi bounties in Ryu. Several included;

"Heavenly Yaksha" Donquioxte Doflamingo – 340,000,000

Eustass "Captain" Kidd – 470,000,000

"Massacre Soldier" Killer – 200,000,000

"Magician" Basil Hawkins – 320,000,000

"Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo – 350,000,000

He stopped when he came to a set of posters that read "STRAW HAT AND HEART PIRATE ALLIANCE"

WANTED: Monkey D Luffy "Straw Hat" 400,000,000

WANTED: Trafalgar Law "Surgeon of Death" 440,000,000

WANTED: Roronoa Zoro "Pirate Hunter" 120,000,000

WANTED: Nico Robin "Demon Child" 80,000,000

WANTED: Sanji "Black Leg" 77,000,000

WANTED: Franky "Cyborg" 44,000,000

WANTED: Brook "Soul King" 33,000,000

WANTED: Sogeking "King of Snipers" 30,000,000

WANTED: Nami "Cat Burglar" 16,000,000

WANTED: Tony Tony Chopper "Cotton Candy Lover" 50

WANTED: Alvida "Iron Mace" 6,000,000

Danzou looked over their bounties; this was interesting these Ten pirates had done more damage to their enemies in two months than his root agents could in years. "It appears that these Pirates were alive after all. If we leave them be they could be a grave threat to Konoha." He mused "However, if they were to join us then I would gain powerful underlings."

At The port of the Otogakure a large ship arrived. Unlike the ships used by the shinobi of the elemental Nations this one was much bigger and used square sails. Upon the Main Sail there was a smile face with a large cancel sign through it.

Kabuto said, "Welcome to my new home Bro."

Kabuto's foster brother came off of the ship and he was a large, blond-haired man with peach skin who dressed in flamboyant clothes, his clothes were brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink hanging off his shoulders like a cape. He sported a pair of sunglasses with red shades. On his face he wore the craziest smile anybody could see. His name was Donquioxte Doflamingo, the most dangerous of the Shichibukai, not anymore after a certain incident involving a straw hat wearing Pirate and his former subordinate, not a Shichibukai anymore but still plenty dangerous..

"It's good to see you -" Kabuto said pleased to see his brother from another mother (sort of)

"FUFFUFFUFFUFFUFFUFFU! Don't call me that Kabuto." Doflamingo cut him off "Call me Joker or Doflamingo, which is what everybody calls me nowadays."

"I see so that's what they call you nowadays." Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses 'he certainly has changed.' truth was his brother had changed considerably. He was now ten feet tall and incredibly carefree, the one thing that hadn't changed was his smile that he carried from day one and his sunglasses.

"You know little Bro while you have been spending god knows how long trying to synthesis DFs with the snake I have become the go to guy of the Underworld. It took ten years but I had it all."

"What do you mean by that?" Kabuto asked intrigued. 'Just how powerful have you become brother?'

"You want weapons, drugs, soldiers I am your man." he said with a sinister grin "But I didn't come here just to say "hi how you doing?" I have a proposition for you little Bro."

"What might that be Joker?" Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses 'so his reach seems to encompass the entire world? I should stay on his good side.'

"How would you like to lead an army of Smiles?" Donquioxte said with a dark look.

"Smiles?"

"Yes Smiles" the former King of Dressrossa said "I have a business partner in the New World who has an army of over five hundred of these bad boys."

"This sounds intriguing Joker"

"Good cause there's something else I need you to do"

"And what may that be?"

"I need you to kill a certain fucker for me" he said containing his rage "Actually two fuckers" his expression changed drastically "On another note you should really come visit me in Dressrossa if you get the chance. I'm on bad terms with the Government and the people still love me."


	5. Straw Hat meets Konoha Ninjas

**_DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR NARUTO AT ALL._**

* * *

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the seagulls squawking, all in all it was a perfect day for the Straw Hat Pirates and their allies; Trafalgar Law, Kin'emon and his son Momonosuke. Currently we find them in the sea off the coast of the Land of Fire, near the old county of Whirlpool.

"Hey guys! I see an Island!" Luffy cried form his special seat, more or less the figure head.

Law looked up from the bench he was sitting on. In all honesty it was far too early for them to have reached Dressrosa so he had no clue where the hell they were

"An Island!?" Chopper and Momonosuke yelled happily

"Sweet now we can restock." Sanji said he slammed his foot into Luffy's head "Especially after that last stunt you pulled!"

"You're still on about that? I said I was sorry Sanji."

While those buffons were bickering Law walked up to the bow and got a look at the island. It sure as hell wasn't Dressrosa, this could be bad. "Mr. Straw Hat is that the Island?"

"Sure is Law" Luffy laughed while Sanji was holding him by the collar

At that moment Robin, who was up in the crow's nest with everyone's favorite swordsman, noticed the something off with the water.

"Hey Nami there's something going on with the water!" the archeologist said to the navigator

"Something's wrong with the water?" Nami said noticing small currents beginning to form "Oh no, this isn't good." She said realizing what was happening "Franky Take the Helm and bring us hard to port!"

"Aye Aye Sis!" Franky yelled grabbing the wheel turning hard right.

"Everyone grab onto something!" Nami ordered as Luffy wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around the mast. Zoro grabbed hold of Robin up in the crow's nest. Law grabbed onto the railing while Usopp, Chopper, and Momonosuke were holding onto Franky while Brook, Sanji and Kin'emon rushed to hold onto Nami, who was pulled out of the way by Luffy causing the three perverts to slam into each other.

Suddenly the water became extremely torrent and vicious. Multiple whirlpools formed all over the section of water trapping the ship in an extremely violent amount of water.

"Damn" Nami said realizing exactly where they were, a gigantic whirlpool surrounded by numerous smaller whirlpools. "Traffy-kun could you use your room to get us out of here?"

Law looked at her "That would work if my **Room** reached outside this whirlpool."

"So we're screwed?"

"Royaly" he said bluntly. Emerging from each maelstrom was a Dragon heat made entirely out of Water. From the giant whirlpool emerged a three headed water dragon

"ROAR!" the beasts roared as they lunged at the _Thousand Sunny_.

"**Franky Rocket Launcher**!" Franky fired three rockets which destroyed three of the water dragon heads

"**Abude Coup Droit**!" Brook fired five large shots of compressed air at five charging heads, blasting away the heads.

"**Room**" A gigantic light blue dome surrounded all the pirates and many water dragons. With one swing of his sword Law beheaded all the water dragons in the room before throwing all the severed heads at the remaining heads, destroying many of them.

The Monster Trio stared down the three headed water dragon the three heads. The heads roared as they charged the ship; the weakling trio plus Momonosuke screamed in terror. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji jumped toward the beast.

"**Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji**!"

"**Diable Jambe! Bien Cuit: Grill Shot**!"

"**Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun**!"

The first head split into five pieces, courtesy of Zoro. The second head evaporated from Sanji's kick. The central heat was burst by the Elephant Gun.

Nami looked over the side of the ship and noticed the whirlpools receding as if they weren't there anymore. "Something's wrong. Luffy get back on the ship something big's coming!" she cried out

"Gottcha Nami!" Luffy yelled out as he grabbed onto the side of the ship with one hand and grabbed Zoro and Sanji with the other arm.

"Oh Shit!"

"Hey what are you-" but Zoro was cut of the monster trio flew back towards the ship. Of course all three of them slammed their heads into the side of the ship before flopping onto the deck.

"Franky get a **Coup De Burst **ready!" Nami ordered "something's about to happen and we need to get away from here right away!"

"OW! I'm on it!" Franky said about to pull a lever. The cannon projection at the rear of the ship began to charge up with air when suddenly a large column of water shot them into the air and far to the west. And unfortunately the **Coup de Brust** went off launching them further west and over dry land. Not the place you want to be when you're in a ship.

The ship landed with a thunderous crash and slid across the ground for several more meters before coming to a complete halt. She then fell over onto her side spilling her crew onto the ground.

"Is everyone OK?" Luffy asked he was replied with mumbles and grumbles, all indications they were OK. "Alright let's find out where we landed"

"No you idiot we need to do a role call first!" Sanji said "Nami-swan?"

"I'm here."

"Vivi-chwan?"

"I'm Ok Sanji-kun."

"Robin-chwan?"

"I'm alive."

"Alright we're all here!" Sanji gave a thumbs up

"Sanji please count us as well!" Usopp, Chopper, Momonosuke, Brook, Kin'emon pleaded

"So just where the Hell are we?" Zoro asked out loud

"We appear to be in some kind of forest" Law said "completely surrounded by land on what appears to be some kind of sub-continent."

"So this isn't Dressrosa nor Green Bit?" Robin asked sitting down next to Zoro

"No Dressrosa is surrounded by giant boulders and it isn't this lush" The surgeon of death said "And you can only get to Green Bit by crossing a bridge on Dressrosa. Speaking of Green Bit, is Caesar still alive?"

"Yeah he's alright" Chopper said after checking over the mad scientist.

"Damn you bastards" Caesar said "when Joker finds out what you've done to me he'll kill you in the most horrendous way."

"Whatever" Zoro said "Let's just get the ship back to the sea so we can get out of here" suddenly Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and Law all tensed slightly and got into fighting positions. Luffy stood protectively in front of Nami, Zoro in front of Robin and Sanji in front of Vivi. The remaining Straw Hats and the two samurai got on edge.

Out of nowhere dozens of Ninja surrounded them, led by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Tsunade, Anko, Guy and Asuma.

"Halt and state your business" one of the ninja demanded pulling out a kunai, which the pirates replied with drawing their weapons.

"Hold it" Kakashi said putting a hand on the ninja's shoulders "Don't just jump to conclusions with these people. You should be friendlier" he said making everyone lower their weapons, except for the pirates. "Sorry about him" Kakashi said walking in front of the crew "My name is Kakashi Hatake, this is Tsunade Senju, Asuma Sarutobi, Mighty Guy, Kurenai Yuhi and that is Lord Jiraiya" he said gesturing to the guy who was looking at the women excitedly, just before Tsunade hit him over the head "So who are you guys"

"I'm Luffy and I'm the guy that's gonna be King of the Pirates" the rest of the pirates held out their arms as they lowered their heads as if they were trying to stop him "And these guys are my crew." He said gesturing to the Straw Hats "That's Traffy" he pointed at Law "Kin'emon and Momo" he pointed at the Samurai

Instantly all the shinobi got on guard only for Kakashi to wave them down "Sorry about them. They're just a little on edge that's all. Not many people outside this continent come here."

"Do you guys need any help with moving your…uh…ship?" Anko asked looking at the ship

"You mean you'll help us get out of here?" Luffy asked excitedly before Law put his hand on the straw hat wearing pirate's shoulder

"Hold on a second Straw Hat. We can't just trust them blindly like this." Law said "They may be affiliated with an enemy"

"Yeah I have Don't-trust-strangers-or-ask-for-their-help-diseas e" Usopp said

"Me too!" Chopper said

"Hey don't worry about it" Luffy grinned "if they attack us we'll just kick their asses" all the ninja tensed at that, these guys were confident that they could defeat them.

Law just brought his hand to his face "Is he always like this?" he asked

"You get used to it Traffy-kun" Nami said "Excuse me how long will it take for the log to be recorded on this island?" she asked Kakashi

"Log?" Kakashi asked "What's that?"

"Uh a log is well this" Nami said handing the cycloptic ninja the log pose it was then that she realized that none of the three needles were reacting to this land mass "This is impossible!" she nearly yelled

"What's impossible?" Tsunade asked walking forward looking at the compass-like device "why are all the needles spinning wildly, is your compass broken?"

"No its just these needles are supposed to be pointing to land masses and right now none of them are reacting to this island."

"Island?" Jiraiya asked "I'll have you know I've been all over the Elemental Nations and believe me this is no Island it's a continent."

"Nami this is it New World remember" Robin said "Trafalgar did explain to us that some islands lose their magnetic pole completely"

"Oh yeah that's right" she said looking back at the Log pose. "Well any way is there some place near here we can restock? We ran out of supplies a while ago and we sure could use the help."

"I guess we could take you back to Konoha." Kakashi said "You should be able to find what you need there.

"Did you say Konoha?" Vivi asked

"You've heard of it?" Kurenai asked

"Yeah even though you are not affiliated with the world government, you still make deals with them and your leaders are invited to attend the Reverie this year."

"How do you know about that?" Asuma asked

"Well you see" Vivi said poking her fingers together "I'm kind of the Princess of the Desert Kingdom of Alabasta."

"Interesting" Tsunade said "What's a princess doing with a bunch of pirates?"

"Say the princess that goes out, gets drunk and spends all her money on gambeling" Jiraiya said earning him another hit to the head.

"Any who" Kakashi said turning his attention back to the pirates "what bring you to the Land of Fire?"

"Fire? You guys must be idiots" Luffy said picking his nose "All I see are trees as far as I can see."

"Yeah aren't trees flammable?" Zoro asked picking his ear "seems like an oxymoron to me."

Nami slapped them upside the head "Don't be rude!" she yelled as two members of the monster trio were clutching the bumps on their heads. She then turned to Kakashi with a calmed down expression "We were thrown here by a large water current after being attacked by a bunch of Water Dragons and whirlpools.

"Ah so it was you that attempted to enter the Land of Whirlpools." Tsunade said "You can be the best Navigator in the world and you would never reach that land unless you have Uzumaki blood."

"How do you know that?" Nami asked

"Anyone who has Uzumaki blood can feel it when someone attempts to enter their ancestral homeland. I could feel it because my grandmother was an Uzumaki." Tsunade said

"I'm sorry we didn't know" Nami said in an apologetic "We actually were heading for a different Island called Dressrosa"

"Don't worry about it" the older blond said reassuringly "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose"

"Now that we have that little fiasco out of the way, why don't we all return to our village, I'm sure our Hokage would like to meet with all of you."

"Hokage? What's that? It sounds delicious!" Luffy asked.

"Um no" all the ninja said

"Hokage is the title we give to the strongest ninja in our village" Jiraiya said "They are in charge of run the entire village"

"Strongest?" Zoro asked "From the sound of things being a Hokage means you sit behind a desk and fill out paper work all the time. Why would you have your strongest ninja do that?"

"Because that was how my grandfather, the first Hokage, set it up" Tsunade said

"Ninja!? That's soo Awesome!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp asked with stars around their eyes.

"We do not affiliate ourselves with your kind!" Kin'emon said crossing his arms as Momonosuke mimicked him.

"'Our kind?'" Asuma asked

"Yes we are Samurai"

"From the Land of Iron?"

"Land of Iron? No my son and I are from Wano Country, it is where all samurai come from."

"We don't have much of a choice in this matter" Law said standing next to Luffy "they may have us out numbered three to one but there is no telling who out matches who. Their skills are unknown to us so let's just go along with them."

"Fine" the samurai grumbled

With that the Ninja lead the pirates back to Konoha. The Pirates had each sort of split up in the party and talked with the Ninja; Law, Zoro and Robin with Kakashi and Asuma, Luffy was racing Guy, over near the back of the group Jiraiya, Sanji, Brook and Kin'emon were getting along quite well, do to their shared perverted interests. Nami, Chopper and Vivi walked walked with Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai, that is until Robin joined them. Usopp and Franky decided to stay along with several other Ninja to right the Sunny and get her back into the water.

"If you are the First's granddaughter you must know quite a bit of history" Robin said

"I don't know every detail but we do have quite the collection of information in our library" the blond replied

"I would very much like to visit the library"

"Yeah and I would like to see any maps you may have." Nami said "Also is there a place for us to relax?"

"You could always visit the hot springs" Kurenai said "Though you'd have to watch out for the perverts" she said gesturing to Jiraiya

"We know how to deal with perverts" Vivi said. All the girls proceeded to laugh together, while the three perverts looked at them in confusion.

Later that day they all arrived at the Gates of Konoha. Needless to say nothing was going to be the same in the hidden leaf village.


End file.
